


Conservation of Energy／能量守恆

by Sheng



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, 學好數理化, 怎麼BE都不怕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一段科學的隱喻對話。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conservation of Energy／能量守恆

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：生如初見（Sheng）

 

直到聽見久違的槍彈聲，布魯斯才發現東尼觀看的是好幾年前的錄像，那發生在他進入復仇者聯盟之前、在印度藏匿之前的一段幾近噩夢的生活。  
那時候，他還不懂如何隱匿，如何自己控制自己。

「我就不問你從哪裡載來的影像，需要那個時間點的目的是？」  
「我說了我喜歡大傢伙，而且──」東尼一頓，他傾身到布魯斯耳側，悄聲說，「他有男人夢寐以求的尺寸。」  
布魯斯沒理會東尼慣性的玩笑話，事實上，那話裡的涵義反而讓他意外陷入沉思，「我並沒有感受到他有那種需求。不，等等，東尼，也許這是可行的。」  
他雙手抱胸，來回走動，「如果憤怒和性都能導致他的出現，他能體現憤怒的情緒，沒道理不能體現性。」  
「漂亮的假設。」東尼贊同道，「如果他發洩憤怒後會歇止破壞力，那麼在性行為過後，也該有同樣的效果。」  
「沒錯。」布魯斯頓了一會，忽然懊惱地說，「毫無用處的假設。誰會想和他做？」  
東尼興致盎然地勾著他的肩，「我們可以先證明我們的理論是否正確。」  
「那要先想辦法接近他，」布魯斯實事求是地指出現況，「你要怎麼做，穿著鋼鐵裝？」  
「也許你可以教他，」東尼站到布魯斯身後，「我假設你當時的位置在他後面？」  
「如果你要具現化心智的位置，這假設不算錯誤。」  
「你可以抓著他，像這樣。」東尼抓著布魯斯的手，一同蓋在他的皮帶上方，「伸下去，握住自己。」  
「我不認為這方法可行。」布魯斯抽回手，轉身看向東尼，「如果我能握著他的手，就不會控制不住他。」他揉了揉臉，「東尼，考慮更實際的方法吧。」

 

布魯斯原先以為這個上不了檯面的假設就留在實驗室深處，直到一個月後他們在巴西出任務回程的戰機上，東尼走到靠著牆壁閉目養神的他身側，輕聲說，「布魯斯，你還記得我們提過關於大傢伙的情緒管理問題嗎？」  
布魯斯睜開眼睛，「你有新的提案？」  
「也不算新提案。你知道現在還是有很多不需要對象就能玩的玩具，」」東尼停了一下，忽然懷疑地看他，「你知道吧？」  
「東尼，」布魯斯無奈地喚了一聲，隨即半開玩笑地說，「我不是從出生就是怪物。」  
東尼毫無歉意地「喔」了一聲，「抱歉。沒有人身攻擊的意思，我只是以為科學家都比較嚴肅。」  
那麼說，反而是他誤會了，布魯斯輕笑一聲，反問，「誰的大學不荒唐？」

東尼沒有回話，他看布魯斯的目光裡充滿某種神秘的評估意味。  
布魯斯習慣人們充滿畏懼地打量他，但東尼、東尼看他的目光更像是發現自己擁有許久的玩具竟藏有一種他從來都沒發現的功能般展現了一種嶄新的喜愛感。  
「怎麼了？」布魯斯不自在地問。  
東尼意味深長地說，「我只是想像了一下你的都普勒效應，特別是在嘗試簡諧運動的時候。」  
布魯斯慢一拍才理解到東尼使用所有格的方式，鮮明的畫面讓熱意從耳後漫延而開，他拿下眼鏡，用指掌遮住上半部的臉。

 

布魯斯侷促的方式很新鮮。  
東尼通常只見過他自嘲、或拿大傢伙自嘲的樣子，他和布魯斯說過很多次帶黃腔的隱喻，卻從沒見過這樣的布魯斯。  
科學家可以公開討論檯面上的性行為舉動，卻會因為這樣的暗喻而臉紅，如此強烈的反差讓人覺得格外迷人。

東尼盯著布魯斯，享受自己保持鎮定的優越感，直到蓋著半邊臉的布魯斯咕噥一聲，發出的聲音低的無法進行辨識。  
「布魯斯？」他靠近科學家，側耳去聽他的回答。  
「我說，」布魯斯拿下指掌，聲音低沉，「 **躍升到激發態需要能量。** 」  
那句話裡有什麼東西竄到東尼的腦門，布魯斯使用字句的方式就像在說一句粗野的情話。  
事實上，那的確是。

哇噢！瘋狂科學兄弟出現了。  
「體溫，夠嗎？」東尼勾起唇，蓄意將話題一路帶偏。  
布魯斯挑起眉，似乎在評估東尼話裡的可行性，半晌，他半開玩笑地說，「如果你不打算開燈。」  
「我怕那會──」東尼來回掃視他全身，暗示道，「讓你躍升到太高的階層。」

東尼看起來很認真。布魯斯雙手環胸，不明白話題究竟如何從 _那裡_ 轉到 _這裡_ 來，但東尼打量他的神情所透露出的某種意味讓他一瞬間決定接下他的話，「我猜，我們只好消耗多餘的動能了。」  
「很好。」東尼滿意地點頭，「我一直很好奇你能量運作的方式。」  
「沒有你的──」布魯斯看著他，打了一個手勢，「反應爐精彩。」  
「等我見識過後再下結論。」東尼露出微笑，「所以，我們什麼時候可以開始測試？」

 

Fin.

 

小劇場【一】

 

「他們在討論什麼？」史蒂夫好奇地問。  
「能量與大傢伙的相對關係？」克林特咬著餅乾猜測。  
「討論出結果了嗎？」  
「不知道，可能正要開始測試吧。」  
史蒂夫認真地說，「希望有用。」

 

小劇場【二】

娜塔莎漫不經心地回答，「他們在討論何時要進房來一發。」  
克林特舔著指掌上殘留的餅乾屑，不是很認真地問，「你聽懂了？」  
她似笑非笑的看他，壓低嗓音，「我見過那種表情。」

 

 

> 1\. 電子從基態躍升到激發態需要能量，施加能量愈多，可躍升的激發態愈高。
> 
> 2\. 熱能，光能，動能都是能量的一種。能量可以互相轉換，每轉換一次，就會消耗些許的熱能。
> 
>  


End file.
